


Some Girls Have All the Luck

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Royal Pains, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Friendship, Multiple Crossovers, Sex and the City vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Molly and Joan are out having their fun, Martha and Divya have their own problems to deal with, but there's nothing they can't deal with when they all have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Girls Have All the Luck

Molly checked her watch again.  It was still fairly early in the evening.  The girls had all come round to her flat for a movie night.  Or at least Martha and Divya had come, Joan was late.

“Should we wait a bit longer?” Molly asked.

Martha nodded as she leaned against the kitchen counter and tore into a bag of crisps.  “I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

Divya reached in and stole a crisp for herself.  “Wasn’t last night the big night?”

“Oh that’s right!” Molly suddenly remembered.  “Her date with John.  Do you think it went well?”

“If her lateness is any indicator, then I’d say fairly well indeed,” Divya replied.

“At least one of us is getting some,” Martha retorted between crisps.

Molly cleared her throat.  “About that…”

Martha lowered her bag.  “You had sex, didn’t you?”

Molly bit her lip and nodded.

Divya gasped.  “Details.  Now!”

Martha gestured towards the door.  “Should we wait for Joan?”

“Actually, I think I’ll hold off telling Joan just yet,” Molly decided.

Divya frowned.  “Why can’t you tell Joan?  I mean it’s not like you shagged John or anything.”  She paused.  “Did you?”

Martha elbowed Divya in the shoulder.  “Of course not,” she insisted.  “Molly doesn’t even think of John that way.”

“God no!”  Molly cringed.  “That seems so…incestuous.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you slept with anyone,” Divya confessed.  “I thought you were saving your all for Sherlock.”

“I was,” Molly answered.  “I am.”

“What’s your type anyway?” Divya pressed.  “You haven’t had a steady bloke since…”  She made a face.  “Nevermind.”

“Jim doesn’t count,” Molly said stoically.

Martha offered Molly a crisp.  “Her type is Sherlock.”

“I know, but who else is like Sherlock?” Divya questioned.

Molly quickly popped the crisp in her mouth and averted her eyes.

“Molly Hooper, you look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t do what I think you did,” Martha said suddenly.

Molly whimpered softly and closed her eyes to avoid Martha’s gaze.  “I can’t because I did.”

Divya looked back and forward between the two of them.  “Did what?”

“She shagged Sherlock,” Martha replied.

Divya’s eyes went wide.  “What?  I didn’t even think he did that.”

“Not that Sherlock,” Martha clarified.  “Joan’s Sherlock.”

“Oh.”  Divya’s features relaxed.  “Yea, _he_ would definitely do that.”

Molly nodded.  “And he does it _very_ well.”

Divya leaned in close.  “Seriously?  That good?”

“Full marks,” Molly confirmed.

“He looks like he would,” Martha said.  “He’s a bit more rough-and-tumble than his brothers, yea?”

Divya leaned against the counter and propped her chin on her hand.  “Imagine having sex with a man who can deduce _exactly_ what you need.”  She drew in a slow breath.  “Damn that’s hot.”

Martha laughed at Divya’s reaction.  “Maybe you should shag him.”

“Don’t think I’m not thinking about it.”

“That’s obvious.”

“Speaking of deductions,” Molly cut in.  “What am I going to do if other Sherlock finds out?” she asked.  “You know he can deduce those sorts of things from a stranger within minutes of meeting them.  I don’t stand a chance of hiding it from him.”

Martha scoffed.  “So what?  Pardon my language, but screw Sherlock.”

Divya smirked.  “Technically she already has.  One of them anyway.”

“ _Not_ helping,” Molly told Divya.

“You’ve wasted how many years pining after him already?” Martha questioned.

“Too many,” Divya answered for her.

Martha nodded.  “Exactly!  There comes a time when we have to stop putting our lives on hold for men who don’t take the time to consider how their actions affect us,” she said crossly.

Molly frowned and exchanged glances with Divya.  “Are you talking about Sherlock…or Tom?”

Martha exhaled sharply and turned towards the lounge.  “I dunno.”  She plopped down on the couch.  “Both I guess.”

Molly sat next to her.  “Did you have another row?”

Martha shook her head.  “No, an argument would have been the healthy thing to do.  Instead I headed straight to the pub and drank myself numb.”

“What?”  Divya sat on the opposite side of her.  “When?”

“The night we were all at Joan’s.  You know when you dropped your fake fiancé bombshell,” Martha answered.

“Martha, that was over a fortnight ago,” Divya said seriously. “Why are you just telling us now?”

“Why didn’t you ring one of us?”  Molly demanded.  “You shouldn’t have been alone.”

“I wasn’t apparently,” Martha said.

Molly quirked a brow.  “Meaning?”

Martha sighed.  “I drunk dialled John.”

“Watson?” Divya asked.

“No, Smith,” Martha clarified.

Molly frowned.  “I didn’t think you were that close.”

Martha shook her head.  “Neither did I, but he took care of me.”

“House calls?  No wonder you fancy him,” Divya said.

“I don’t fancy him,” Martha insisted a bit more firmly than she intended.  “I can barely stand to be around him some days,” she added.

Divya reached for the crisp bag.  “That’s going to make your trip awkward.”

“Shit!”  Martha groaned softly.  “That emergency care conference in the Nevada.  How could I forget that?”

“I don’t know, but you leave in just over a fortnight.”  Divya licked the salt from the crisps off her fingers.  “It’s a good thing the arrangements have already been made for you.”

Molly put her arm around Martha.  “Divya’s right.  You’ve been all out of sorts lately, love.”

Martha leaned her head against Molly.  “It’s just a bit of everything.  Work.  Tom.  The wedding.”  She snatched the crisps from Divya’s hands.  “Some of us have _real_ weddings to plan.”

Divya rolled her eyes.  “Trust me, fake engagements are no joy either.  I think Jeremiah is angry with me.”

“Well you are sort of using him,” Molly reminded her.

“Temporarily,” Divya insisted.  “Like I told him, it’s just until I can find a place of my own.”  She attempted to wrestle a crisp from the bag to no avail.  Molly reached into the bag and retrieved one then fed it to Divya.

Martha stuck her tongue out in response.  “Are you sure you’re posh?”  She teased.  “Stealing crisps.  Sleeping in guest rooms.  Doesn’t sound very posh.”

“Being born into money doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate free things,” Divya said before sticking her tongue out at Martha.  “Besides, I helped Joan with the expenses just like I plan to do with Jeremiah until I move out.  Or until I find a bloke that I’m serious about.”

“When’s the last time you had a steady bloke,” Molly pressed.

Divya paused to think.  “University?”

“What about that one when you were in New York?” Molly asked.

“Which one?”  Martha questioned.  “Adam Pierce, the attractive documentarian or Paul Van Dyke, the attractive physician?”

Molly scrunched her nose.  “I thought the doctor’s name was Hank.”

Martha shook her head.  “No, Hank Lawson is the doctor Divya worked with in the Hamptons, remember?  He started the concierge service with his brother.”

Molly tilted her head.  “I thought Paul was part of it too.”

“Hank and Evan started HankMed,” Divya informed her.  “They hired Paul on and then after he left they hired Jeremiah,” she explained.  “And for the record, I’ve never dated any of them.  There was almost a thing with Paul, but it never got serious.”

“What never got serious?” Joan asked as she let herself in to the flat.

“Divya’s love life,” Martha answered.  “So much wasted potential.”

Divya rolled her eyes.  “We can’t all have the perfect romance like you and Tom.”

Martha scoffed softly.  “Trust me, Tom and I are _far_ from perfect.”

“Maybe we should pick a different example,” Molly commented when Joan took a seat on the arm of the couch.  “How was your date?  Do you both have a good time?”

“Did you make up?” Martha asked.

Divya leaned into Martha to get a better look at Joan’s face.  “Was the sex as good as you remember?”

Joan laughed softly and set her purse down.  “Yes.  Yes.  And even better.”  The other three women all squealed in unison and made a group effort of pulled Joan down into their laps, taking turns hugging and kissing her cheeks and forehead.

Molly smiled.  “This is great news!”

“Potentially,” Joan said.

“The Drs Watson are back together,” Divya said.  “Why aren’t we serving up champagne?”

“Because John and I are trying to figure out how to deal with the Sherlock problem,” Joan answered.  “If we can’t reconcile the situation with the two of them, it’ll just cause more problems down the line.”

“So what are you and John going to do?” Martha asked.

Joan sat up a bit so that she was sitting in Divya’s lap with her legs and feet on Martha and Molly.  “Actually, I was hoping you’d help me with that.”  She nudged Molly’s leg with her shoe.

Molly’s eyes went wide.  “Me?”

Joan nodded.  “I figured if anyone could wrangle the boys it would be you.  Obviously, you’re close to John’s Sherlock, but you have a way with mine as well.”  She stole a crisp from the bag.  “I saw him just before I came over and he said you even helped him with a case last night.”

Molly went pink.  “Honestly, he did most of the work, I was just along for the ride,” she answered shyly.

Joan shrugged and ate another crisp.  “Well whatever you did, he definitely seemed to be pleased with your work.”

Martha and Divya looked at each other and they both quickly stuffed their mouths with crisps to keep from giggling.


End file.
